


Distant Horizons

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: One of the longest journeys love has ever made.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Love in Every Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Distant Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shoutout to Blue, my partner in crime for AUgust, and who I am so so happy I met!

The desert sand gave way beneath her feet, her calves burning as the sun beat down against their backs. 

“Do you need a break?” Ginny asked, perched on the scaled back of a large pale lizard. She held a set of reins loosely in her gloved hands, and the beast flicked its forked tongue. Luna sat behind her, dozing, arms wrapped around Ginny’s waist, their few bags hanging from the saddle. 

Cho looked up into her partner’s face, framed by a few wisps of red hair that escaped her hood, silhouetted by sun. “I’m fine for now, let Luna rest.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
